Faux Turtle
Faux Turtle is the younger son of the Mock Turtle from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Due to complications regarding his elder sibling, he must be prepared to inherit his father's legacy. He is a Royal. Character Personality Faux is generally a lone mock-turtle, often standing idle in seemingly the oddest of places in order to dwell on the miserable and lonely things of the world. In the process, he makes himself much sadder than he has to be. He's a very nitpicky fellow and something of a perfectionist. He is competent and can understand English-speaking students but, unfortunately, is not fluent in speaking English as opposed to Riddlish. Therefore, he is difficult for non-Wonderlandians to understand. He gets nervous very easily. He is thoughtful of others but doesn't always act on his thoughts right away, making him seem slow in thought when his mind is actually going a mile a minute. Faux is a relatively easygoing personality who lets himself get caught up into pretty much any situation one decides to push him into. Appearance Faux stands at 5'8" with a somewhat muscular physique and a rather alert posture. He has a tan complexion. He is a bit shabby in appearance, with messy hair dyed a deep shade of green. He has big, brown eyes. His ears, tail, and feet are that of a cattle calf. The skin of his arms, legs, and the bridge of his nose is rough and bumpy, similar to a turtle's, to the point that the farthest reaches of these bumps are even tinted a forest shade of green. Story: Alice in Wonderland A synopsis can be found here. The Mock Turtle's particular portion can be found here. How Does Faux Fit Into It? Faux was born shortly after his elder brother, Crystopher Turtle. They lived in relative isolation with their father, the Mock Turtle, and their teacher, Tortoise. When the madness in Wonderland became poisoned, Crystopher was able to bring his brother safely to Ever After along with him. However, Crystopher himself was not quick enough and became infected shortly before entering Ever After. Since then, Crystopher has been quarantined, and so Faux has been made to attend Ever After High in his place. Relationships Family Faux was very close to his father prior to their separation. The same goes for his brother, who he still makes attempts to visit despite the aforementioned quarantine. Friends Faux's BFFA has always been Grey Gryphon who, unfortunately, was left behind in Wonderland. Faux keeps a small Looking-Glass with him that allows him to look into Wonderland and communicate with Grey, but he must keep this glass a secret lest it should be confiscated. Grey is poisoned with Wonderland Madness just as its other inhabitants who remained within the world, which has been difficult for Faux to come to terms with. Faux's only real companion on Ever After is Brunhilda Snatch, wild child of a Bandersnatch. Thankfully, she is able to understand Riddlish. Romance Faux has a small crush on Grey Gryphon, but is conflicted about it since observing his poisoned friend's changes in behavior. Pet Faux keeps a pet Bread-and-Butterfly by the name of Mimsy. Outfits Signature Faux wears a brown, corduroy tailcoat over a dark green tanktop, which is accompanied by pants of the same color. He does not wear shoes unless one counts the horseshoe-like metal attached to his feet. On one of his calf-like ears is a golden earring that is sometimes replaced by a tag earring. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Faux's name is fairly synonymous with "Mock Turtle". Media Faux and Grey's pairing song(platonic or romantic) would be Through Glass by Stone Sour. Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandian Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Males Category:Animal parent Category:Alice in Wonderland